Revenge Finders Keepers
by DarkFoxPriestess
Summary: You are a rare wolf demon and you've come back to exact your revenge. But who are you out to get and why? Read, Rate, Review the first in a possible series of a young girl trying to live life without looking back!


It seemed that it didn't matter where you went. Because you didn't belong. You were the definition of a lone wolf. Quite literally actually. You are a wolf daemon. One of the rarest breeds in all of the three worlds. But right now, you were on the run.

Your light lilac silver hair blew around in the wind. You closed your azure eyes, trying to block out all of the noise and confusion of the Ningenkai. It seemed that you could never find the peace that you sought.

There was a light flicker of color in your minds eye. You saw the images of a dojo in the forest. You relaxed a little. Finally a place to rest.

You quickly apparated to the front door of the temple. You knocked and patiently waited for someone to answer. An older looking woman with dusty pink hair answered the door. You could tell by the look in her magenta eyes that you can trust her. Her eyes were worn and old holding secrets of past joys. The woman looked at you with narrowed pupils.

"What do you want?" She barked.

"If you would be so kind as to give me rest in your temple I would greatly appreciate it. As you can see I have traveled a long way and am injured." You say. The older woman looks at you suspiciously. Then up to your eyes. She lets a silent gasp out of her pursed lips.

You aren't sure what she can see but you let her look. "Very well. Come with me." She leads you inside and to a room. She also brings you bandages and sterilizing cleaners for your wounds. You thank her and she merely nods, leaving the room.

You bandage your right arm up again. Soaking a cloth and dabbing it over your other cuts and such to cleans them. Soon your words are clean and bandaged. You loosen your cloud blue toga before slipping into the bed.

You had finally found someplace that you could rest.

You opened one eye. There was a terrible racket from down below. It sounded like people were yelling about something. You look out the window and see a group of people yelling. A carrot-topped teen was chasing another boy with black hair. The old woman was standing on the sidelines with two other boys. The taller red haired boy leaned down and whispered something to a short raven-haired teen. The short teen with black hair with a white starburst in the center turned and looked up at where you are.

You quickly duck back down hopping he didn't see you. The clamor merely increases. You sit back down on the bed and retie your toga. There was a knock on the door and you quickly tie the sash around your middle. The door opens and you see that it is the elderly pink haired woman.

"I forgot to ask your name." She says her magenta eyes never leaving your own.

"It doesn't matter." You say smoothly backing towards the large windows.

"I insist." She says coming closer to you. You don't even glance as you twist around and flee out the two-story window.

Surprisingly the old woman is right on your heels. You hear the commotion from below suddenly quiet. You jump from tree to tree in a zigzag motion trying to throw her off your trail. She slipped on a wet branch and you quickly double back in time to catch her. You put her on the ground before sprinting off.

As soon as you had returned the woman to her proper place on the ground, you had recognized the group of boys. They were the evil spirit detectives. Killing innocent demons that were just doing their job guarding a castle or such. But had those jerks spared them? No. You frown as you suddenly veer into the forest and leap from tree to tree.

You stop, you were in the middle of the forest. You look back and snort. Those foolish 'Spirit Detectives' were trying to track you down. How stupid did they think you were? You sat, high above them in your tree branch. They quickly ran in an odd direction right below you. You remained silent as they passed you by. You sit back in mild contemplation. There was only one main thought in your head; 'How did she know who I was?'

It wasn't long before the brilliant detectives found their way back under your tree. Of course, by this time, you had moved a few trees deeper into the woods. But you still had a rather good view of the show.

"I'm just saying that we should go back. We lost who ever that demon was so we might as well go back to Genkai's temple." You frown. That explained quite a lot. If that woman was in fact the great psychic Genkai then that would mean she knew exactly who or what you were.

"Yeah besides, I'm getting hungry!" The carrot topped teen complained. The first boy who spoke hit the other. "Hey! Urameshi!" Well that would explain even more. This was the famed Team Urameshi that had won the Dark Tournament! With this new knowledge put into play, it was easy to put faces with names. The short boy with the white starburst would be Hiei Jaganshi. The red haired human was actually the reincarnate of Yoko Kurama. The carrot-topped idiot was Kuwabara. The team captain of course, was Yusuke Urameshi.

It was just your luck to have them come after you, how irritating. The group of boys decided to go back to the temple. You sigh in partial relief. You hang your head. You remembered when you had a group of friends who would do anything for you. And they had. They had given their lives to save you.

You brush the old memories away. Leaving them to collect mildew in some forgotten corner of your mind. Too much pain, too much sorrow, and far too many mistakes. It was an interesting logic that you had going for you.

You figured that everyone had so many chances. But at the same time, chances to make mistakes. After a while, the mistakes that you made started to have heavier consequences. Until the price became fatal. Then, sometimes when someone couldn't pay their own price, someone else would pay it for you.

Such a person was Thorne. Back in the Makai, you and Thorne had gotten into tons of trouble. But finally it had caught up with you both. While Thorne lost his life, you merely lost parts of your soul.

It had started with Thorne. But slowly, over time, the people that became closer to you suffered. Then when you had no one left complete strangers that you met on the road died. These strangers didn't matter very much. But your friends did. When they died pieces of yourself disappeared.

Seemingly, small things like your smile or chuckle disappeared leaving behind an empty shell. Soon you became another wandering soul. Not even a soul! Merely a wanderer of the world. And in that time you had changed so dramatically that even your past dear friends wouldn't recognize you.

You became more vicious and brutal. Soon you were a top of the line bloodthirsty thief. You had become more feared than even Yoko Kurama in his prime. It was this reputation that had caused so many to fear you. But for the time being you were on the run.

Committing too many crimes had quickly become noticeable and officials began to demand action. Lord Koenma had been doing his best to track you down. But had always failed. And here again he failed. Failed to tell his Spirit Detectives that there was a thief on the loose.

If he had, then his Detectives would have easily trapped you. That was the best-case scenario for him anyways. But he lost his chance. Because now you were in the middle of civilization. Safe in the Ningenkai. How many things you could destroy, the mass panic and chaos. Would Koenma really risk all of these innocent human lives? You shrugged, it was his choice.

You quickly flitted out of the forest and into the city. Oh, the fun you had planned.

With Koenma

The alarm went off throughout the castle. "What freakin' time is it!" Koenma moaned as he tried to roll over and go back to sleep.

"Koenma dear!" Botan said shuffling into the room. Her bunny slippers made a slight scratchy noise as they crossed the linoleum.

"What is it, Botan?" Koenma asked as he sat up in bed.

"The Ningenkai! Oh sir, it's absolutely dreadful!" She sobbed as her eyes teared up.

Koenma turned his bedside lamp on and turned his full attention to the blue haired deity. "What do you mean?" Koenma asked. Botan merely burst into tears. "Botan, it's 2 in the morning. You probably just had a bad dream." Koenma reasoned.

Botan's sobs subsided and she began to speak. "No, it's not that!" Botan yelled. "They're dead." She chocked out.

Koenma was wide-awake now. "Who's dead?" He asked quietly.

"Millions of humans! In the Ningenkai! There was a network of bombs set off at human rush hour! All the people were rushing home to their families. They didn't even see it coming! Railroads, bridges, subways, and main roads! They were all blown to bits, with people in them!" Botan cried. Koenma was to shock to speak. There had never been that many human casualties. Even when the tunnel to demon world was being created. Sensui had only managed to kill a few handfuls! But now, now they didn't even know who they were up against!

Soon the offices in Spirit World were buzzing with energy. Workers everywhere had dropped everything to work on this new case. But even after hours of work, they still came up empty handed. Koenma looked up from his computer screen as George ran through the doors.

"Well?" Koenma asked impatiently.

"The footprints we found tested negative. They were human." George answered glumly. Koenma sighed heavily and went back to the screen.

"Sir!" Botan called out over the din.

"What is it?" Koenma asked as the fairy girl approached him.

"We found a letter!" She exclaimed.

"Just look in the mailbox, you'll find tons!" Koenma growled out.

"No! It's from our killer!" Botan explained.

Koenma paused in his walk. "Hurry and get the Detectives! Then meet me in my office!" Koenma yelled over his shoulder as he ran through the crowd.

With You

Your azure eyes glinted an eerie red as you watched the fires burning. The city was afire with chaos and you were soaking it up. Shinobu Sensua had been going about it all wrong. You didn't need to bring demons in to destroy the human world. You just needed to use the ones that were already here.

You quickly flitted to Spirit World. By now, they should have gotten your letter. As usual, you were correct. You stood on a tree branch right outside Koenma's office window. You were still in hearing range but also hidden by the forest.

With Koenma

Koenma opened the black envelope. His hands were shaking and he was as white as a sheet. Koenma cleared his throat and began to read the letter aloud to the group of Spirit Detectives.

"Dear Koenma,

My name is of no real important at this time. What I require, however, is. Though I am usually a very patient person I would ask something form you Shinobu Sensua is to be released from your prison and escorted to the abandoned warehouses on the southern Okinawa warf. If my simple demands are not met then I fear the worst for Keiko Ukimari. Sensua Shinobu is to be left alone after being brought to the wharf. No one is to remain in the area.

Patiently Yours,

The Darkness that Envelopes Light."

The group looked on in confusion at the letter as Koenma finished.

"Wow. I guess we have to comply." Koenma stated sitting down in a chair. Yusuke was practically rippling with rage.

With You

You smiled happily, it seemed that your letter had sent the effect you were hoping for. You flitted back to the warehouse, waiting for the next part of your plan to evolve.

With Koenma

Koenma walked down the stone steps to the deepest level of the Reikai Jail. This was where criminals were put so they could never break out. Yet, here Koenma was letting one of them out. Karasu watched the young ruler with hungry eyes. He had been down in these depths since the Dark Tournament was over. While Sensua had only been down here for a few months.

Koenma walked over to the cell's door and slowly unlocked it. Each of the locks clicked, each making the ex-detective that much more free, and dangerous.

Koenma unlocked the shackles and took the straight jacket off of the teen. "What did I do this time?" Sensua asked his tone more humorous than serious.

Koenma quickly explained what had happened in the Ningenkai and about the letter. "So you have no idea who it is?" Sensua asked smirking as Koenma escorted the male to a portal.

With You

You wait patiently on top of the docking building. A slight whimper behind you drew your attention away from the bay. This was when your shape shifting abilities came in handy.

You had taken on the form of Yoko Kurama when you kidnapped Keiko. You turned around and your cold gold eyes glittered in the evening mist.

"Please don't hurt me, Yoko. Don't you remember me? I'm your friend." Keiko pleaded. You let a cruel smile play its way across your features.

"Friends? How dare you presume me to b e your friend! I have no love for your weak inferior species! You exploded your false anger bursting over her weak form.

"What about your mother? Don't you love your human mother?" Keiko asked quietly backing away from the angry demon.

Your mind sparked with a second plan. If even the famed Yoko Kurama had a soft spot then this Spirit Detective team had no chance. You took on an almost remorseful façade. "M-my mother?" You say the words like you were trying to remember.

"Don't you remember Shiori?" Keiko asked standing up. You shake your head no. Keiko slowly went through Shiori's every detail. You almost felt sorry for the detectives, having a friend this gullible. Soon you knew everything there was to know about 'Suichi Minamino'.

This was the funnest part of the day! You could feel the Portal open so you had to tie this up quick. You went down on your knees, dragging Keiko down with you.

I'm so sorry about this." You cried sobbing into her shoulder.

"Yoko, it's alright." Keiko comforted.

"No, no it's not!" You sobbed again engaging the theatrics of days gone by. Keiko looked puzzled. "I kidnapped you so that only I would have you! It's not fair that only the detective should have you!" You whined.

Keiko looked shocked. "Oh, Yoko! I love you too!" She smiled.

"You must go now." You say softly trying to keep Yoko's annoying silver hair out of your eyes.

"Alright, I'll see you later, okay?" Keiko asked as she walked towards the portal you created. You nodded and Keiko disappeared.

You quickly went back to your normal form. You heard the sound of footsteps and slowly turned around. "Hello Sensui." You say softly. Sensui jumped at your voice. He looked confused for a moment.

"How did you survive?" He asked his eyes looking at you in disbelief.

"What was the last thing I said?" You ask him stepping forward.

"I don't remember." He says still looking like he's just seen a ghost.

"Let me see if I can refresh that dusty old memory of yours." You say as you walk up to him.

You are now merely inches away from Shinobu's face. His crystal blue eyes seemed frozen in the dusk's sun. You twist your head slightly so that your lips barely brush his ears. It is then that you spoke the words that would release the other six personalities. The words that would smash the foolish thoughts that the psychiatrists had put into his head. It was time for the re-awakening of Sensua, Shinobu ex-spirit detective.

"If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it is yours to keep for all eternity. But if it doesn't, hunt it down and kill it. This way even in death, it will be yours. And what of you Shinobu? I loved you and I let you go… But you didn't come back? Why is that, I wonder?" You ask slowly moving your lips away from his ear.

"I'm s-sorry! You have to understand though!" Sensua cried out. He was breaking into a sweat; a light sheen was already covering his face.

"Poor, poor, Shinobu. He's so scared. But what is it that he's afraid of?" You whispered dangerously. You knew, five years of being around him, helping him discover himself and six others, the time it took to build that gateway to demon world. But after that, you lost him. He was captured by the Spirit Detectives, and obviously, they ruined him. And there was no point in carrying around spoiled goods.

"You can keep your weakness to yourself, it's catching." You say quietly in a tone as cold and sharp as ice. Shinobu's eyes go from a navy blue to a dead black in only a few moments. You let your spirit energy dissipate so that the murder weapon is no longer obvious.

Sensua's body fell to the sidewalk below with a terrible crack. You dusted your hands off; you hated the dirty grubby feeling that you got when you touched a dead body. The fact that you had killed him didn't bother you. It hardly ever did, anymore. It was just the feeling of uncleanly-ness. The Spirit Detectives would find his body there was no doubt about that. But they would thank her if they figured out that she'd done it. It looked like suicide, and they would probably presume that it was.

You sigh, your work was done. For now anyways.


End file.
